Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cooking apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic and grinding and cooking apparatus which is capable of cooking food items and supplying drinking water.
Description of Related Arts
Busy modern people are extremely time-sensitive in their works and lives. Thus, they usually purchase a number of automatic cooking apparatuses, such as a microwave oven, a dishwasher, and a coffee machine etc. The most outstanding feature of these appliances is that a user almost only needs to use one button for operation thereof so as to enjoy the convenience and efficiency brought by these new technologies. However, in the case of electrical rice-cookers or electrical cookers which are utilized for cooking beans, cereals or other agricultural food products, measuring cups are needed for manually measuring the correct amounts of food and water. This causes inconvenience to many people, especially office workers or housewives who then would rather cook instant noodles or eat in restaurants. This unsatisfactory situation causes substantial difficulty in promoting automatic or smart kitchens.
The inconvenience of the conventional automatic cooking apparatus as mentioned above is caused by the absence of an automatic water supply apparatus, especially a hot water supply equipment for saving cooking time and energy. As a result, a user needs to manually acquire a right amount of cold water or hot water from a water tanker.
Hence, there is a need to have an automatic cooking apparatus which is capable of cooking food items and supplying a correct amount of drinking water in accordance of predetermined cooking schedules.